Argument
by Aud8659
Summary: Jane and Maura had an argument. This is how Jane finds out she is forgiven.


Title: Argument

Author: abrown20

Summary: Jane and Marua had an argument. This is how Jane finds out she is forgiven.

Disclaimer: I do not own them. They belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I walk down the halls to the morgue dreading what I am about to walk in on. I know that Maura is still pissed at me we haven't spoken in over a week. Trust me that is the hardest thing I have ever done. Not to mention we work and live together. Do you know how hard it is to not have a conversation with someone you see every hour of the day? However, today i haven't been in the morgue because I was out running leads. As I brace myself I open the doors to the morgue.

"Hey Mar I've got a question about the Donovan case..." I say then I look up and all thoughts leave my mind. Right in front of me Maura is wearing the shirt and skirt that I say is her "fuck me" outfit. It is one of those outfits that clings and falls off in all the right places. She spins her chair and smirks.

"What about the case Jane?" She asks trying not to seem smug. Maura knows exactly what she does to me. She knows that I cannot help but want to bend her over her desk when she wears that outfit...In all actuality every time she has worn that outfit I have bent her over something.

"Well..." I start and clear my throat as I move closer to her. She smirks again when she knows that I am trying so hard to be professional. She knows I am cautious because last I remember she was still pissed which means she is withholding from me right now. I haven't had sex in a week and it SUCKS! "Well...God Mar you know I can't think when you wear that outfit." I say as I bend over to trap her in her chair.

"Jane, I don't know what you're talking about." She says innocently.

"Oh you don't do you. Well I can enlighten you..." I say as I bend down to blow cool breathe on her neck. "Well right now I want to bend you over your desk and take you from behind." I whisper in her ear and slip my tongue out to lightly wet the edge of her ear. "Then I want to take you home and fuck you in bed all night long." I was as I bend down to kiss her neck. I feel the shiver then hear her moan and that is all the answer I need. I capture her lips in a kiss that conveys how sorry I am.

"Oh, Jane...I need...I need you to fuck me now...please I need you." Mar says with a desperation I have never heard before.

I grab her up forcefully and carry her over to a table. I life her on top of it and push her skirt up. Before she can make a sound about the coldness I rip her panties off and toss them in the floor and get down on my knees. She moans when I suck her clit in my mouth while running my fingers through her folds. I enter her forcefully with three fingers. I know how Mar likes to be fucked. Actually I would say I am an expert by now. I slow thrust in her and continue to suck on her clit. As I close my teeth around her bundle I speed up my thrusts.

"Oh God Jane faster oh baby don't stop..." She moans and wraps her fingers in my hair. She tugs a little hard when her orgasm starts to crash over her but I don't mind a little pain is not a bad thing. Instead of slowing down I keep up my pace. When she is coming down a little bit form her orgasm I twist my hand a little and rub her sweet spot.

The second my fingers touched she clamped around my hand with her second orgasm. This one is a little more earth shattering. "Jane oh God...Don't stop...FUCK JANE!" Maura screams and her breathing is erratic. After that orgasm I help her work down form her second orgasm and slowly pull my fingers from. Her head falls on my shoulder as her breathing becomes controlled.

"MHMMMM..." Mar tries to talk but my shoulder muffles her.

"What?" I ask as I left her head to look at me. That is when I noticed the tears in her eyes. "Mar are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" I asked hoping to mask my fear. I realize that I am not as good at that as I thought.

"I'm fine Jane, I'm just sorry. I hate when we fight and I don't like not talking to you. So I'm sorry to." She says trying to hide how hurt she feels.

"Babe it is ok we both said things we didn't mean. We are going to fight that is what happens in relationships. As long as we can say sorry and we continue to talk to each other we will be fine." I say as I kiss her tears away.

"Ok, Jane and by the way you owe me a pair of panties those were my favorite." She says pointing to the panties in the floor.

I chuckle..."I know we will just add to the other ones I am supposed to replace." I say as I lift her off the table. "Are you ready to go home? I think I have a few things left to do to you." I say with a smug smirk on my face.

She laughs "Ok Casanova let's go home."


End file.
